Love Will Find a Way
by OnceUponAPrettyGirl14
Summary: El saber que el rubio gozaba de una actitud arrogante y nada comprensiva le hacia mas complicadas las cosas, pero aun asi no se rendiria, ese seria el año en el que ella conquistaria el corazon de Draco Malfoy, aun si le costaba la vida.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Lamento mucho no haber publicado nada en demasiado tiempo pero el hecho es que estaba ocupada con demasiadas cosas y no tenia tiempo ni inspiracion para escribir.  
>Aqui les dejo mi ultima creacion, la cual surgio debido a mi recien adquirida obsesion por Harry Potter despues de ver la ultima pelicula, pero sobre todo por Draco Malfoy, esque simplemente me enamore de el :D<strong>_

_**Lo que no daria porque Malfoy fuera tooooodooo mio , pero los personajes, excepto el OC, pertenecen a J. y yo simplemente los tome prestados para realizar esta historia.**_

_**Espero que les guste, no olviden comentar.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGO<strong>_

De la misma manera de siempre , el expreso de Hogwarts se dirigia hacia el mas prestigioso colegio de magia y hechizeria repleto de jovenes magos y brujas que o bien, iniciaban su formacion como magos o iban a completarla. En uno de los andenes se encontraba ella, mirando por la ventana ignorando la conversacion que sus compañeras llevaban con tanto entusiasmo.

Su nombre era Melinda Moore, y este era su septimo año en Hogwarts. Era una chica de 17 años , no muy alta, de cabello negro como el ebano , largo y lacio.

-¿Te ocurre algo Melinda?-pregunto Cho Chang, amiga intima de Melinda y con quien compartia una estrecha amistad desde que la conocio en su primer año.

-No nada Cho, estoy bien- dijo la aludida sonriendo para ocultar su seriedad.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Luna Lovegood- Luces algo preocupada.

-No pasa nada de verdad, estoy bien- contesto. Sus amigas volvieron a su platica mientras ella volvia a sus pensamientos.

Era cierto que la chica no se encontraba del todo bien, pues sus pensamientos eran solamente sobre una persona, Draco Malfoy.

Ciertamente nadie en todo el colegio sabia que ella conocia al rubio, de echo no se esperaba que lo conociera, ya que ella pertenecia a la casa de Ravenclaw y no era de esperar que alguien tan distinguido como el principe de Slytherin se acercara a nadie que no fuera de su casa.

Pero ella lo conocia, talvez mas de lo que la gente pensaria, y era por eso que no se lo habia contado a nadie ya que conociendo a sus amigas empezarian a cuestionarla sobre el asunto y era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar.

Ese dia por alguna extraña razon no podia quitar de su mente al arrogante rubio que habia sido su amigo de la infancia.

Nadie creeria que Melinda Moore y Draco Malfoy se habian conocido desde que eran unos niños pequeños, ya que la familia Moore era una familia sangre pura que estaba casi a la par de los Malfoy. Por esa razon los jefes de ambas familias habian considerado correcto que sus hijos convivieran entre si, ya que eran dignos de ello. Ambas familias llevaron una amistad estrecha durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo cuando sus hijos cumplieron la edad suficiente para ingresar a Hogwarts , el padre de Melinda se entero que Lucius Malfoy era un mortifago declarado y rompio todo lazo con esa familia para siempre.

Eso era algo que le dolia, sobre todo el hecho de que su relacion con Malfoy nunca volveria a ser la misma.

_Flashback_

_Melinda se habia sentido impotente al no poder hacer nada para convencer a su padre de permitirle visitar a su fiel amigo Malfoy, asi que guardaba esperanzas de que en Hogwarts volvieran a verse y su amistad se reestableciera._

_Pero no sucedió asi._

_El dia en que el expreso de Hogwarts partio hacia el colegio, Melinda se dedico a buscar a su amigo Draco. Ya hacia varios meses que no lo veia y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas charlar con el y contarle todo lo que habia sucedido en ese tiempo en que no se habian visto._

_Recorrio los vagones uno por uno buscando el cabello rubio platinado que distinguia tanto al Malfoy, pero no lograba verlo por ningun sitio._

_Continuo su busqueda hasta que porfin logro encontrarlo en un vagon retirado de los demas. Se encontraba sentado charlando con otros dos chicos de su misma edad. _

_Melinda abrio la puerta corrediza y no pudo evitar que su alegria al verlo se notara._

_-¡Draco aquí estas!- exclamo sonriente , sobresaltando a los tres chicos.- Te he buscado por todo el tren, no sabes que alegria me da verte._

_Melinda se sorprendio al ver el rostro del rubio al verla, parecia totalmente distinto, la miraba como si no la conociera._

_Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar, mientras Draco era observado por sus nuevos amigos Crabbe y Goyle quienes intentaban saber que hacia esa niña con cara de tonta en el vagon y de donde conocia al Malfoy._

_Melinda no retiro sus ojos de Draco ni un momento, esperando una respuesta que jamas llego. El rubio la miro como si intentara saber quien es y despues giro su rostro hacia la ventana ignorandola por completo._

_-¿Qué suce...?- pronuncio la chica tratando de comprender porque su fiel y querido amigo la ignoraba y actuaba como si no la conociera. Eso no podia ser cierto, el Draco que ella conocia jamas la habria tratado asi, el simplemente no lo haria..._

_Melinda se quedo parada un rato mas bajo las miradas escrupulosas de los complices de Malfoy , esperando que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto y que el rubio pronto se levantara y la abrazara diciendo cuanto la extraño. _

_Al ver que eso jamas pasaria decidio salir de ahí para evitarse otra humillacion ante esos tipos, pero al girar para salir choco con otra niña de su misma edad, de cabello corto y con expresion arrogante y fastidiosa._

_-¡Mira por donde caminas estupida!- le espeto._

_-Lo lamento- dijo Melinda con la cara hacia abajo mientras se quitaba del camino de esa chica tan grosera._

_-¡Pansy!- exclamo Crabbe al verla- sientate con nosotros._

_Melinda miro horrorizada como la chica se sentaba junto a Draco y le ofrecia una dulce sonrisa que el correspondio._

_Fin Flashback_

Esa habia sido la ultima vez que Melinda habia visto al rubio y habia "hablado" con el, porque apartir de ahí jamas se habian dirigido la palabra.

Ella lo observaba en los pasillos acompañado de sus guardaespaldas y otros chicos de Slytherin, incluyendo a Pansy Parkinson , a quien veia siempre colgada del brazo de Malfoy o abrazada a el.

Ella habia intentado olvidarse del asunto y simplemente pensar que no era algo de lo cual preocuparse, pero habia fracasado. No podia evitar desear volver a ser tan cercana a el como habia sido en el pasado. Ademas tampoco podia negarse a si misma que habia desarrollado alguna clase de sentimientos por el rubio desde que este la habia conocido cuando eran pequeños, no sabia ni porque ni como, simplemente habia pasado. Desde niña se imaginaba a si misma siendo novia del rubio, siendo abrazada y tratada con amor por el, cosa que jamas ocurriria pero una chica debia soñar ¿cierto?

Era por esto que cuando veia a Draco y a Pansy caminar juntos en los pasillos del colegio sentia que su mundo se derrumbaba, que ya nada tenia sentido.

Todo habia empeorado cuando se supo que Draco se habia convertido en un mortifago y luchaba de lado del Señor Tenebroso, ya que asi el rubio se habia ganado la admiracion de los Slytherin, pero tambien el temor y el odio de las demas casas. Melinda siempre temio que algun dia llegarian noticias sobre la muerte de Draco o de su familia , puesto que trabajar para Voldemort no debia ser un dia de campo. Pero sus temores se desvanecieron al verlo durante la batalla de Hogwarts , vivo y junto a sus padres al lado del malvado Voldemort.

A partir de ese momento no supo mas del rubio hasta que lo vio parado junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin en el anden 9 ¾ , como si nada hubiera pasado.

Apenas supo que Draco era mortifago y que Voldemort atacaria Hogwarts se prometio a si misma, que si salian con vida de esta guerra, enfrentaria a Draco y lo haria confesar toda la verdad sobre el porque pasaron de ser mejores amigos a perfectos extraños.

Para su desgracia no penso que seria tan dificil, ya que apenas se dio cuenta de que el rubio seguia con vida y que iria a Hogwarts ese año sintio un nudo en su estomago y ganas de salir huyendo de ahí.

Era verdad que deseaba hablar con el pero, ¿qué podia decirle?, ¿cómo hablarle? El saber que Malfoy gozaba de una actitud arrogante y nada comprensiva le hacia mas complicadas las cosas, pero aun asi no se rendiria, ese seria el año en el que ella conquistaria el corazon de Draco Malfoy, aun si le costaba la vida.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Hola de nuevo! Porfin la escuela me ha permitido volver a publicar, intentare publicar mas seguido esta bien?:) _  
><em>Disfruten y no olviden comentar porfavor!<em>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: De vuelta a Hogwarts.<p>

Todos los alumnos se encontraban ya en el gran salon, dispuestos a volver a la normalidad de siempre. La profesora McGonagall , ahora directora oficial de Hogwarts, les dio un tierno pero largo discurso sobre lo valientes que habian sido todos al defender su colegio, la lamentable perdida de seres queridos y finalmente la bienvenida a los de primer curso.

En la mesa de la casa de Ravenclaw se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y felicidad al volver a verse. Todos se conocian y la mayoria se llevaban de maravilla.

Melinda y Cho se sentaron juntas a disfrutar del delicioso banquete que Hogwarts siempre ofrecia.

-¿Qué tal tu verano Melinda?-pregunto la morena a su amiga.

-La pase muy bien, mis padres y yo fuimos de vacaciones a Francia, visitamos lugares hermosos. Pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de regresar al colegio y verlos a todos de nuevo.

-Yo tambien las extrañe muchisimo , ya no podia esperar para volver.

-Oye Cho , ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Luna, uniendose a la conversacion.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Sigues sintiendo por Harry lo mismo de hace un tiempo?- pregunto la rubia. Todas las chicas de alrededor la miraron reprendiendola por su indiscreta pregunta,aunque no era tan extraño que Luna hiciera ese tipo de preguntas. Toda la casa conocia a la chica y era por eso que la mayoria solia evitarla .

Cho se sorprendio por la pregunta, pero aun asi decidio contestar.

-No Luna- contesto- Harry y yo ahora somos simplemente amigos y con eso me basta.

-¿Y a que viene esa pregunta Luna?-le cuestiono Padma Patil.

-Simplemente tuve curiosidad- dijo como si lo que acababa de preguntar fuera de lo mas normal, mientras todos la miraban de manera reprobatoria.

-Es cierto, yo escuche que durante la batalla los vieron besarse – añadio otra chica de Ravenclaw.

Mientras el resto de las chicas continuaban con su habitual charla sobre chicos, Melinda miraba como al otro lado del salon, Malfoy se encontraba conversando con Zabini. Pensaba que talvez despues del banquete podria acercarse a el e intentar charlar, o encontrarselo "accidentalmente", no sabia que hacer.

Una voz amigable la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Melinda, ¿qué estas mirando?- pregunto Luna , mirando en la misma direccion para ver que era lo que tanto miraba su amiga.

-Nada Luna, solo me distraje un poco- contesto.

-Oye Melinda- dijo Padma- Todas nos preguntamos si porfin le haras caso a ese chico Hufflepuff al que le gustas.

Melinda se sonrojo a mas no poder al escuchar eso.

Hacia unos años un chico de la casa Hufflepuff llamado James habia decidido que le gustaba y que haria lo que fuera por estar con ella. Lo peor era que hasta los fantasmas del colegio se habian enterado y no habia dia en que no le preguntaran sobre su supuesto novio.

Ciertamente el chico era atractivo, tenia el cabello castaño y un poco despeinado y unos increibles ojos azules que hipnotizaban a quien se atreviera a mirarlos, pero a Melinda simplemente no le atraia, cosa que ninguna de las chicas entendia.

-No creo- contesto Melinda- ciertamente no es mi tipo.

-Pero si es tan atractivo- dijo otra chica- estoy segura que muchas de por aquí quisieran estar en tu lugar.

-Pues pueden estarlo si quieren , a mi no me interesa – dijo tajante para evitar que las preguntas continuaran.

El resto de la cena continuo con mucha normalidad, hasta que llego el momento de ir a las casas comunes. Melinda salio del salon sola, puesto que Luna se habia quedado a charlar con el chico Longbottom, con quien habia entablado una tierna amistad.

La morena corrio a encontrarse con su amiga Cho y ambas se dirigieron a la casa comun, mientras Harry se encontraba con Ginny para hacer lo mismo.

Al llegar a la sala comun, Melinda no perdio tiempo en charlar con las demas chicas sobre su verano y sobre chicos, estaba demasiado agotada y prefirio irse a dormir.

Mientras estaba en su cama , no podia evitar pensar en Draco, en todo lo que habian pasado juntos y en la enorme distancia que los separaba ahora.

Estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que el rubio se fijara en ella, habia ocultado su admiracion por el tanto tiempo que ya era hora de confersar todo. Despues de todo, este seria su ultimo año en Hogwarts y pronto todos partirian a hacer sus nuevas vidas, por lo que seria su primera y unica oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Al dia siguiente, Melinda se dirigio a su primera clase de ese dia, adivinacion. Ciertamente no creia mucho en esas cosas, pero le resultaba interesante de alguna manera.

Luna caminaba a su lado , contandole cosas sobre como paso el verano con su padre y algunos nuevos hechizos que habia aprendido.

Al llegar a la clase se sentaron junto a Hermione Granger, quien apenas habia puesto un pie en el castillo habia sido victima de interrogaciones sobre su relacion con Ron Weasley.

Mientras la profesora Trelawny entraba al aula para comenzar la clase, Melinda no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor y notar como un grupo de Slytherins bromeaban sobre lo tonta que era la clase de adivinacion. Entre ellos se encontraba el principe de Slytherin, quien reia con tanta gracia y elegancia que bien podia pasar por un principe de verdad.

Al parecer Pansy habia comentado algo sobre lo horribles que eran las gafas de la profesora y todos en su mesa rompieron en carcajadas.

Melinda odiaba que se burlaran de los profesores de manera grosera como lo hacian ellos, pero mas odiaba que el chico de sus sueños se incluyera en ese grupo. Pero no podia esperar mas, el era el chico mas arrogante, prepotente y egoista de todo Slytherin, si no era que de todo el castillo. A veces se sentia culpable por sentir algo por ese cretino, pero no podia evitarlo. La unica imagen que ella conservaba en su mente de Draco, era la de aquel niño dulce y divertido, aunque un poco arrogante que jugaba con ella siempre que se veian.

La profesora inicio la clase y todos dejaron de charlar para poner atencion a sus explicaciones. Melinda decidio olvidarse del principe de Slytherin por un momento y concentrarse en sus clases. Aunque no pudo evitar mirar al rubio de vez en cuando.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:** **El compañero menos deseado.**

El dia continuo con mucha normalidad, alumnos corriendo de un lugar a otro, parejas tomadas de la mano, profesores por todas partes...

La clase siguiente era la de pociones con el profesor Slughorn. Melinda pensaba que era una persona agradable pero que aveces podia llegar a decir cosas sin quererlo.

Al entrar al aula noto que el unico asiento libre era junto a Hermione Granger. Eso alegro a la morena, ya que se llevaba muy bien con la Gryffindor y ambas eran buenas en la clase de pociones.

-Buenos dias Hermione- dijo amablemente la Ravenclaw.

-Hola Melinda- le contesto la castaña.

Inmediatamente el profesor Slughorn hizo su aparicion llevando un gran grupo de libros en los brazos y caminando torpemente.

-Buenos dias queridos alumnos- saludo con su habitual voz amable- el dia de hoy les encargare un proyecto especial. Deberan preparar una pocion de las que se encuentran en estos libros que les dare, lo haran por parejas de manera que provaran la pocion en alguno de ustedes. Ya que la provaran en un ser humano no se permitiran pociones peligrosas por ningun motivo-.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre si y a buscar su pareja para el trabajo. Sin embargo, Slughorn volvio a interrumpir.

-Antes que comienzen a armar alboroto, yo formare las parejas y no habra cambio alguno, ¿entendido?

Todos contestaron con un "si profesor" y el aludido comenzo a nombrar las parejas.

La chica de Ravenclaw notaba como poco a poco las parejas se iban formando y a ella no la habian mencionado, solo esperaba que no le tocara con algun holgazan que le dejara todo el trabajo a ella o con algun genio que la dejara de lado por no creerla capaz.

-Señorita Moore , usted trabajara con el señor Malfoy- sentencio Slughorn.

Melinda dio un respingo al escucharlo, ¿ella con Malfoy? No podia ser posible.

Miro al profesor suplicandole que le asignara otra pareja pero este le devolvio una mirada acusadora que indicaba que no habria cambios.

Apenas termino de hablar todos se reunieron con sus parejas asignadas y comenzaron a hojear los libros que Slughorn les entregaba. Melinda se puso de pie, armandose de valor para ir a encontrarse con el rubio, que estaba sentado en la ultima fila escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

Cuando llego junto al chico se sento a su lado sin decir una palabra, esperaba que el comenzara la conversacion. Pero Draco seguia sin mirarla siquiera, concentrado en sus asuntos, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

El profesor Slughorn se detuvo en su mesa para entregarles el libro de pociones.

-Deberia sentirse alagado señor Malfoy- le dijo Slughorn- la señorita Moore es una experta en la elaboracion de pociones, veamos si puede aprender algo de ella.

Apenas se fue Slughorn el rubio lo miro despectivamente, con ese aire orgulloso y superior que siempre tenia,para despues tomar el libro y colocarlo frente a Melinda.

-Escoge la que quieras- le dijo desinteresadamente.

Melinda obedecio y comenzo a buscar entre las paginas del libro alguna pocion para el proyecto. Despues de varias paginas logro encontrar el veritaserum, la cual parecia ser una pocion no muy complicada y no era demasiado peligrosa.

-¿Q-Que te parece esta?- le dijo a su compañero algo nerviosa por ser la primera vez que le hablaba en mucho tiempo.

El rubio simplemente miro el titulo de la pocion y le dirigio una mirada seria a Melinda.

-Como quieras- sentencio. Era obvio que no estaba muy interesado en la clase, sabiendo que Melinda era una chica experta en estas cosas.

-De acuerdo- hablo ella , ahora con mas seguridad- ¿En quien la probaremos?

-No dejare que me pongas una mano encima- contesto Malfoy de forma descortez- mucho menos con esa pocion.

-¿Te parece si lo echamos a la suerte?- dijo ella sacando una moneda de plata de su bolsillo- Si la moneda cae en cara seras tu y si cae en sello sere yo ¿de acuerdo?

Malfoy la miro molesto, no podia entender como alguien podia ser tan fastidiosa en tan poco tiempo. Esa chica no entendia que un Malfoy no era una rata de laboratorio para probar pociones en el. Acepto la apuesta pero era obvio que no perderia, un Malfoy jamas pierde.

Melinda lanzo la moneda al aire y la volvio a atrapar entre sus manos. Miro la moneda y sonrio, mostrandosela al rubio quien la miro como si mirara un animal muerto.

La moneda habia caido en cara, cosa que al rubio no le hizo mucha gracia. Melinda por su parte se reia, le divertia ver que aun detrás de esa mascara de superioridad y grandeza, se escondia el viejo Draco que no soportaba perder ante nadie y se enfuercia cuando sucedia.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella sonriendo mientras tomaba nota de los ingredientes para la pocion.

-Dame eso- exclamo el rubio arrebatandole la lista de ingredientes de la mano- Esto haremos, yo conseguire los ingredientes y te dejare probarla en mi si tu haces el resto.

-Por mi esta bien- respondio ella. No seria tan complicado hacerla y el se habia ofrecido a hacer lo mas dificil que era conseguir los ingredientes, asi que no habia problema.

-Muy bien alumnos pueden irse ya- los despidio Slughorn . Todos comenzaron a salir del aula y Melinda hizo lo mismo buscando a su amiga Luna para ir a almorzar. Sin embargo Draco la detuvo una vez mas.

-Y en la prueba,nada de preguntas estupidas , ¿entiendes Moore?- le dijo. Melinda se sorprendio al oirlo pronunciar su nombre que no le fue posible reaccionar.

-¿C-Como me llamaste?- le pregunto demasiado sorprendida. El solo la miraba de forma autoritaria, como si la reprochara por hacerle ese tipo de preguntas.

-Dije Moore, ¿ acaso estas sorda?- respondio tajante el rubio para despues salir de ahí acompañado de su sequito de Slytherin.

Melinda seguia sin poder creerlo, Draco Malfoy no habia olvidado su nombre despues de tanto tiempo sin hablarle, eso significaba que tampoco habia olvidado quien era ella ni que alguna vez fueron amigos.

Saliendo del aula estaba Luna, esperando a su compañera para dirigirse al gran comedor.

-¿Vamos a comer Melinda?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Por supuesto Luna, ¿sabes que serviran hoy?

-No estoy segura, pero escuche que habria pastel de calabaza.

-Se oye delicioso- contesto la morena mientras caminaban hacia el gran salon.

Del otro lado del pasillo otro grupo de amigos habia tenido la misma idea de dirigirse a comer.

-Escuche que tu pareja en pociones es esa cerebrito de Ravenclaw- dijo Zabini al rubio.

-Desgraciadamente- respondio el rubio.

-Deberias aprovecharlo Draco- le dijo Theodore- esa chica no sera una Hermione Granger, pero sin duda es muy inteligente, talvez si la dejas trabajar saques buenas notas.

-No soy un inutil Nott, puedo trabajar perfectamente con quien sea sin necesidad de ayuda.

Luna y Melinda iban entrando al gran salon , conversaban tanto que no se dieron cuenta que el grupo de Slytherin estaba frente a ellas ocasionando que Melinda chocara con nadie menos que con el principe Malfoy. La chica levanto el rostro para ver con quien habia chocado y al ver que era el rubio, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ya que el choque habia provocado que quedaran demasiado cerca.

-Fijate por donde caminas niña – le espeto el rubio tan cerca del rostro que casi le escupia. La chica miro al rubio tan cerca que casi podia sentir su aliento en el rostro, sin embargo no debia mostrar debilidad ante el.

-Tranquilo Malfoy estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupacion- dijo sarcasticamente alejandose junto a su amiga rubia, quien estaba sorprendida por la reaccion de su amiga.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Mortifago**

Despues del pequeño altercado con Melinda Moore, el principe de Slytherin preferia tener un almuerzo tranquilo y sin ser molestado. Pero para su desgracia, Pansy Parkinson tenia otros planes.

Apenas vio que el rubio entraba al gran salon se avalanzo hacia el tan velozmente que parecia una bludger en plena accion, colgandose de su brazo y besandolo dulcemente en la mejilla.

El rubio sin embargo encontro esa actitud demasiado fastidiosa , pero siguio caminando como si nada sucediera sabiendo que si le negaba algo a Pansy, esta no dejaria de molestarlo todo el dia.

Al llegar a la mesa de Slytherin , Draco comenzaba a fastidiarse por el incesante parloteo de Pansy, preguntandole como habia estado su verano y que planeaba hacer despues de clases. El simplemente la ignoraba aunque de vez en cuando asentia o negaba con la cabeza.

Del otro lado del salon, Luna y Melinda se dirigian a la mesa de Ravenclaw ,cuando una voz las distrajo.

-¡Luna!- exclamo la castaña Granger- ¿Quieren almorzar con nosotros?

Ambas Ravenclaw se miraron entre si y asintieron, ya que se llevaban bien con los alumnos de Gryffindor.

-Hola chicas- saludo el pelirrojo Ron a ambas- Escuche que tuviste mala suerte en la clase de Pociones Melinda.

-¿De que hablas Ron?-pregunto la aludida.

-De que tu pareja para Pociones es Draco Malfoy- aclaro Harry Potter.

-No creo que sea mala suerte en realidad- explico la chica con tranquilidad mientras los demas la observaban como si estuviera loca.

-Talvez el pasar tanto tiempo con Luna le afecto un poco- susurro Weasley a su ahora novia Hermione, a lo que ella le propino un leve golpe en el estomago para evitar que siguiera hablando de mas.

-Lo que Ronald quiere decir- continuo la castaña- es que Draco no es una persona con quien se pueda trabajar facilmente. Nadie excepto los de la casa de Slytherin pueden trabajar con el.

Melinda escuchaba con atencion a la chica mientras hablaba del rubio. Era cierto, ella conocia el temperamento nada humilde del Malfoy, pero ella seguia creyendo fielmente que dentro de el seguia existiendo el viejo Draco con quien jugaba de niña y a quien ella queria mucho,cosa que no muchos del colegio parecian pensar.

-No me sorprenderia que te dejara todo el trabajo a ti para al final simplemente quedarse con todo el credito- acoto Ron.

-De echo el se ha ofrecido a buscar los ingredientes y a ser quien pruebe la pocion en la clase- dijo ella defendiendo al rubio. Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa mientras que Hermione no parpadeaba al no creer lo que la Ravenclaw les acababa de decir.

-¿Acaso usaste una maldicion _imperio_ para obligarlo?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-En absoluto Ron, el simplemente se ofrecio a cambio de que yo hiciera la pocion.

A pesar de que todos sonreian a Melinda, nadie creia en realidad que el principe de Slytherin fuera tan cooperativo como ella lo decia. Jamas crerian eso hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos.

Despues del almuerzo la clase siguiente seria Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos los alumnos de septimo grado entraron al aula y tomaron asiento mientras que la profesora McGonagall hacia su aparicion sorprendiendo a todos.

-Buenas tardes alumnos, el dia de hoy yo sere quien imparta esta materia ya que el profesor Leroux* se encuentra indispuesto.

Todos suspiraron de alivio, ya que la ahora directora del colegio era preferible a tener a ese nuevo profesor que siempre daba demasiada tarea o investigaciones interminables.

-Comenzemos-indico- el tema de hoy sera: mortifagos.

Al escuchar esa palabra no se hizo esperar el tipico murmullo entre los alumnos, todos sabian lo que esa palabra significaba y todo lo que habian causado esos malvados seres al servicio de Voldemort.

Melinda miraba como el grupo de Slytherin reaccionaba mirando de soslayo al rubio quien al escuchar la temible palabra se puso tan tenso que podria romper una mesa si seguia apretando mas. Sabia que el chico habia sido un mortifago declarado, pero tambien sabia que no era un ser malvado como muchos creian.

Finalmente la directora rompio el silencio.

-Se que el tema no es muy agradable para todos- hablo- sin embargo debido a los recientes sucesos que ya ustedes conocen debemos continuar enseñando tales cosas porque no debemos descartar que aun hay algunos magos por ahí fieles al Señor Tenebroso.

Malfoy se tensaba mas a cada minuto que pasaba, odiaba esa horrible sensacion dentro de si al recordar la horrible experiencia que habia tenido. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Voldemort o a cualquier mortifago venia a su mente el recuerdo de su padre en Azakaban esperando ser liberado; el miedo de su madre cuando el mago tenebroso invadio su hogar usandolo como punto de reunion para los mortifagos. Simplemente no podia soportarlo y sus amigos lo sabian, por eso rogaban a Merlin que la clase pasara rapido para que el rubio no cometiera alguna estupides.

-Como todos saben- decia McGonagall- los mortifagos son magos fieles a Voldemort, su marca mas distintiva es un dibujo en su brazo derecho con forma de una calavera con una serpiente...

Mientras la explicacion era dada Malfoy miraba en su propio brazo la marca tenebrosa que comenzaba a borrarse. Por alguna razon la vio mas notoria que nunca y su desesperacion seguia creciendo.

Melinda a su vez miraba al rubio y como su expresion se iba tonando oscura y furiosa, cosa que comenzaba a preocuparla.

Finalmente la paciencia de Draco Malfoy llego a su fin. Se levanto de la mesa tirandola al suelo con violencia y atrayendo la atencion de todo el salon, incluyendo la de la profesora, que ahora caia en cuenta de que ese chico habia sido un mortifago y del gran error que habia sido dar ese tema en su presencia.

El rubio no espero y rapidamente abandono la habitacion, sin que sus compañeros se atrevieran a seguirlo. Ellos conocian a Draco y sabian perfectamente que cuando el estaba furioso lo mejor era mantenerse alejados hasta que se calmara un poco.

Melinda vio como el rubio salia corriendo enfadado del lugar. No podia pensar en algo mas que en seguirlo y apoyarlo , como el habia echo tantas veces cuando eran pequeños. Pero ahora lo mas probable era que si lo hiciera el chico la rechazaria de la forma mas cruel o incluso le lanzara un hechizo, por lo que prefirio seguir distanciada de el, por ahora.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Pesadillas**

Melinda caminaba por el pasillo de Hogwarts dirigendose a su Sala Comun. Sin embargo en el camino se topo con Pansy Perkinson y Blaise Zabini quienes iban caminando juntos. Sin tener la intencion, la chica de Ravenclaw los escucho hablando.

-¿Lo has visto?-preguntaba Pansy.

-No, no lo he visto desde que salio del salon hecho una fiera- respondia el otro.

-Pobre Draco, las palabras de McGonagall de verdad lo afectaron...

-Si , quien diria que el tema de la clase seria justamente ese.

La chica no queria que la descubrieran escuchando asi que siguio su camino tranquilamente, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Asi que Malfoy no se habia aparecido en el colegio despues de ese incidente. Eso aumentaba aun mas su preocupacion por el, Draco no era estupido, pero quien sabe que clase de locuras podria cometer estando enojado.

Al llegar a la sala comun ya era tarde y la mayoria de los Ravenclaws estaban ya en sus dormitorios, por lo que Melinda considero que lo mejor era imitarlos. Subio las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de las chicas, donde sus compañeras la esperaban.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le cuestiono Cho- ya es tarde.

-Lo siento- respondio- estaba haciendo unos deberes en la biblioteca y se me hizo tarde- mintio la joven.

A los pocos minutos ya tenia puesta su pijama y estaba lista para dormir al igual que sus amigas, pero no sin antes una conversacion.

-¿Qué tal la clase se Defensa chicas?-pregunto Luna curiosa.

-Bien- respondio Melinda evitando decir "lamentable" o algo mas.

-Si estuvo bien, excepto por la reaccion de Malfoy- dijo Cho- Cuentale Melinda.

-¿Ahora que paso?- Luna miraba fijamente a la morena, quien no sabia que decir exactamente.

-P-pues-comenzo- el tema de la clase fue mortifagos y por alguna razon ese chico Malfoy salio del salon algo molesto.

Melinda mostraba poco interes al hablar de Malfoy, ya que no queria que se notara su interes en el.

-Vaya, que feo- exclamo la rubia.

Cho y Luna continuaron charlando del tema un rato mas, mientras que Melinda no soportaba escuchar mas del mismo y termino por quedarse profundamente dormida. Sin embargo lo que prometia ser una noche tranquila , no iba a serlo.

La morena se retorcia en su cama, agitada y sudorosa mientras su rostro dormido reflejaba una expresion de temor, tenia pesadillas.

_Melinda escuchaba la voz de sus padres llamandola desde el otro lado de ese gran pasillo de su casa donde se encontraba. La llamaban desesperadamente como si su via dependiera de ello, por lo que la chica comenzo a correr rapidamente hacia las voces._

_Corrio durante un rato y sintio que no habia avanzado nada, pero no desistio y continuo apresurada por el pasillo que parecia no tener fin. De pronto las figuras de sus padres aparecieron ante ella y ambos le sonreian._

_-¡Meinda hija mia!-exclamo su madre extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla. La chica corrio y estrecho a ambos en un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor. Sin embargo el momento acabaria pronto._

_Al mirar a su alrededor Melinda se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en la mansion Moore, sino en Hogwarts._

_Los padres y su hija miraron atemorizados a su alrededor , se encontraban en medio del ataque de Voldemort al castillo. Los mortifagos corrian por todas partes persiguiendo a profesores o incluso alumnos que estuvieran del lado de Harry Potter._

_-Debemos huir- grito el padre de la chica tomandolas a ambas y corriendo hacia la salida del castillo. _

_Melinda miraba a su estaba exactamente como habia sido aquel horrible dia; personas muertas o heridas en el suelo, hazes de luz que salian de miles de varitas dirigidos al enemigo, el cielo de Hogwarts con la marca tenebrosa en todo su esplendor._

_Ella no queria huir, queria pelear y salvar el colegio que era tan querido por ella y miles de sus compañeros._

_La huida de la familia se dio por terminada cuando una figura masculina cubierta con una tunica negra se les planto enfrente evitando que escaparan._

_-¡Apartate!- demando el padre de Melinda a la desconocida figura mientras sacaba su varita.. La capa cubria el rostro del hombre, asi que no pudieron ver de quien se trataba._

_Melinda y su madre imitaron a su padre y tambien empuñaron su varita contra la figura. Sin embargo esta misma les apunto con la varita._

_-¡Avada Kedabra!- exclamo al tiempo en que una luz verde salia de la varita y estallaba contra el cuerpo del señor Moore, dejandolo inerte en el suelo._

_-¡Padre!- exclamo Melinda aterrorizada al cuerpo de su padre que no se movia, estaba muerto. La morena miro de nuevo al misterioso asesino y le aPunto con su varita sin poder pronunciar hechizo alguno debido al miedo._

_El hombre avanzo hacia ellas y pronuncio otro Avada Kedabra pero esta vez contra la madre de la chica , quien solto la mano de su amada hija al caer al suelo muerta._

_Melinda sollozaba mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas sin parar. Sus padres habian sido asesinados frente a sus propios ojos y ella no habia hecho nada para impedirlo. Pero ahroa era presa de la furia y del deseo de venganza contra ese asesino. Apunto con su varita decidida a acabar con la vida de ese miserable justo ocmo el habia hecho con la de sus amados padres._

_-No te atreverias- dijo el hombre aproximandose lentamente a ella- eres demasiado debil._

_-¡Muestrate desgraciado!-le grito Melinda llena de furia._

_La figura obedecio y Melinda sintio que sus piernas perdian fuerza al igual que sus brazos al observar como la figura se retiraba la capa oscura para dar paso al orgulloso Draco Malfoy._

_-Tu...no puede...ser- pronuncio la chica ahora mas atemorizada que nunca. Su amigo de la infancia habia asesinado a sus padres justo frente a ella. El rubio la miraba de manera superior, alardeando de haberse convertido en un mortifago y de hbaer acabado con la vida de esas dos personas inocentes._

_-¿Sorprendida?-le dijo._

_-D-Draco...tu no eres asi. ¡No eres un asesino!- grito la joven presa del temor e intentando no creer lo que estaba viendo ante ella._

_-Esto es lo que soy- el rubio se retiro la manga de la tunica mostrando su marca tenebrosa con orgullo- el chico del que hablas ya no existe, ha muerto..._

_En ese momento Melinda no pudo moverse, nisiquiera cuando el rubio apuntaba hacia ella con un potente Avada Kedabra._

Melinda se sento sobre la cama rapidamente y respirando de forma agitada. Miraba a su alrededor dandose cuenta de que se encontraba en Hogwarts, en su habitacion de Ravenclaw mientras sus amigas dormian placidamente en el mismo cuarto.

Involuntariamente la joven morena abrazo la almohada, rogando porque esa pesadilla no fuera realidad.

Llego a su mente la imagen del rubio, usando una siniestra capa negra y mostrando su marca tenebrosa como si fuera un trofeo o una prueba de su superioridad.

Sintio miedo, miedo de que Draco de verdad fuera como se habia mostrado en su sueño. Temia a esa mirada de ojos grises que demostraba el autentico asesino dentro del principe de Slytherin.

No pudo evitar reprocharse a si misma la preocupacion que sentia por el Malfoy. El era un chico arrogante y orgulloso, que se sentia el rey del mundo, no merecia que alguien se preocupara por el de esa manera.

Sin embargo ella lo hacia, sufria por el y se preocupaba por el como si fuera lo unico en su vida.

_¿Por qué?_ Pensaba para si misma. ¿Por qué tenia que querer a ese odioso y prepotente rubio? Habia demasiados chicos buenos en Hogwarts como para que ella se fuera a fijar justamente en el ex-mortifago.

Habian crecido, era obvio que el ya no era el mismo niño pequeño a quien ella solia llamar "Drakie" de forma cariñosa. Si se lo topaba no la saludaria con un abrazo exclamando su nombre, como ya habia demostrado en la clase de pociones al ser delcarado su compañero.

La joven intento tranquilizarse y volver a dormir, pero la pesadilla reciente habia dejado un temor incandecente en ella que le impedia conciliar el sueño.

Decidio que talvez si salia a caminar un poco por el castillo se podria distraer para que asi el sueño volviera a ella.


End file.
